


【龙獒】江海寄余生

by Lexi_77



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, NC-17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_77/pseuds/Lexi_77
Summary: 月色正好，良人在侧。





	

“诶，你坐过来干嘛。”  
小船猛的一晃，在水中左右摇曳了几下，晃晃悠悠的向一侧明显的倾斜着。  
“去去去，回去，这一会儿船再翻了。”张继科一边把放在自己一侧的旅行包扔向船的另一侧平衡重量，一只胳膊伸出去捉住站起来想往自己这边走的马龙的手臂，“你自己几斤几两自己还不知道？掉下去我可不负责救你。”他嘴上搡着他回去，手臂却往反方向悄悄用力。  
船又是一晃，张继科的手臂猛的收紧，马龙也是一个趔趄。他就这样弓着腰站在小船的正中央，一个人前探着身子捉着另一个人的手腕，另一个人扶着他的手臂僵直在原地。  
“继科儿......”华灯照不到什刹海深处的夜景，只有月亮在湖面上反射着清亮的波纹。张继科看不清马龙的脸，但他听得出马龙在笑，声音却还带点委屈的情绪，“你往前坐点儿，咱俩都坐中间，船就稳了。”  
张继科轻笑了一下。他将原本握住马龙手腕的手向下滑进对面人的手掌，伸出另一只手去扯对方的衣服。两个人同时用力，面对面站了起来。他拽着马龙的衣服，扶着他的手，从船的一头向中间缓缓的挪动着步子。又是好一番折腾，总算是倚膝抵足坐在小船中央了。  
已是仲秋季秋之交，又下过几场小雨，北方的天气早已不能用凉爽来形容。他们这次是临时起意，刚从南方打完比赛回来，看着北京遇上了难得一见的好天气。两个人请队友把行李箱拿回了公寓，带着旅行包就来了这里，衣服还是在南方穿的薄薄的单衣。凉风习习，两个人都瑟缩着打了个冷颤。  
“这包里没衣服啊？”张继科在心中暗骂了一句，伸出手去够被扔在一旁的旅行包，翻来翻去。总算是翻到了一件尚能御寒的外衣，却被颈间突如其来的凉意惊的一颤，手一抖，将衣服扔到了船底。  
他又气又觉得好笑，“马龙，能耐了你。”  
但很快他发现对面的男人并不仅仅是想用他颈部的温度取暖而已。  
小船晃了晃。

马龙的手顺着他颈间绷起的的线条向衣服里面探去，他能感受得到张继科因冰冷的异物触碰而产生的不自觉的战栗。他顺着颈部将手滑到肩胛骨上方，用手指不怀好意的在那里摩挲着，就这样不上不下的停在那里打转，像一位狡猾的猎手埋伏在丛林中按兵不动，等待着他的猎物先按捺不住。  
他谋划这次出游已经很久了。  
自从两个人结束了短暂的假期又开启新赛季的征程，为了保证体能以保持竞技状态，他们已经很久没有享受一场全身心投入的性爱了。运动场上荷尔蒙肆意挥洒，小小的圆球在球台上你来我往，高强度的运动时常使他们从台上下来的时候十有八九都处于半勃状态，这是再正常不过的现象。  
尤其是当他遇上张继科。  
他黏在球上的目光，他额头上的汗珠，他打球时修长的颈部线条，他发力时绷紧的手臂上的大腿上的肌肉，他战至酣处时滑到背后的玉坠，他拿下赛点时一声一声的吼叫。  
只需一眼，马龙就觉得裤子一阵阵的发紧。  
他想亲吻他的眼角，吻去他在高潮时留下的生理性的泪水；他想用指尖抚过他的额头，沿着鬓角将手指插进他的头发；他想顺着他颈部的线条向下亲吻到肚脐，在他的身上留下亲吻的印记；他想将腿顶入对方的双腿之间，想将他的玉坠正过来，然后顺着玉坠垂下的方向揉着他的乳尖；他想进入他的身体里让他用床第之交的欢愉代替赛场上霸气的吼叫。  
现在他终于找到了这个机会。  
漆黑的夜色是最好的伪装，他看不清张继科的脸，手上的触觉却更加敏感。他的指尖划过细密紧实的肌肉，即使触碰到了肩胛骨处，颈动脉跳动的脉搏也好像一下强似一下，触手可及。  
湖上吹风的声音渐起，水波觳纹荡漾不停。水波一层推着一层轻轻撞在岸边，桥上，两个人的喘息声越来越重，声声撞进对方的心里。  
“龙......”一张开口，空气中凝结成一层薄薄的的白雾。张继科哑着嗓子压低声音，他没有阻止马龙的动作，反而向对方的位置靠近。  
他在马龙的耳边轻轻吐气，“去那边。”

马龙手里摇着两只船桨，愁眉苦脸，第一次怀疑起了自己计划的完美程度。他千算万算最终选定了没有座位和固定挡板阻碍的木质小船，却没想到没有脚踏板和电瓶的船在偌大的湖中难以掌控。  
他的下身硬的不行，上身却还要保持正襟危坐，摇着船桨将不受控制的小船划到石桥下方以避风浪。  
而张继科，他的爱人，此时此刻却若无其事的环视四周，欣赏着什刹海秋夜里的风景。

直到他的手真正触碰到他的下面的时候，马龙才意识到，原来张继科也并不像他想象中的那么淡定。  
他的手不再停留在衣服下面的肩胛骨处，而是绕过腋下将手指滑到他的胸膛，食指和中指的指尖夹住他的乳尖，轻轻的揉动。  
张继科的呼吸粗重起来，他不敢乱动，担心一晃一晃的小船会因一个动作而倾倒在水中。他的呼吸吐在马龙的耳旁，温热的气息环绕在他的脸颊旁，整个人几乎压在马龙的身上，任他在自己的身体上上下其手。  
马龙的一只手还停留在左侧的乳尖，手上的动作丝毫不停，直到把它弄的发硬红肿。另一只手绕到背后，环住他的后背，顺着他的腰线向更深的地方滑动。  
突然，他轻笑一声，仰起头来亲吻他的耳朵，在耳边吐气：“继科儿，你猜到了。”

张继科猜到了。  
当马龙在飞机上提出要和他去什刹海游湖的时候他就猜到了马龙的心思，不是因为马龙表现的太明显，而是因为多年来二人在场上场下培养出的默契，甚至一个眼神都能完成与旁人需要百十字才能解释的清的理由。  
他们彼此都为了比赛忍了很久，在赛场上半勃着下来，也总是会顾念着第二天的比赛，彼此用手匆匆解决，过着苦行僧一样的生活。  
而如今，他们终于有了暂时的空闲和精力，既然马龙想，他又何乐而不为呢？  
于是他趁着飞机平稳飞行的空档，偷偷从包里取出润滑剂，在狭窄的卫生间中，将手指伸进自己的后穴，混着乳白色的膏体，在柔软的肠肉的包裹下进进出出。

马龙一个翻身把张继科反压在身下，船迅速的向另一个方向倾倒，船缘甚至没到了几乎与水面平齐的位置。两个人倒抽了一口凉气，连忙往旁边偏了偏，是一动也不敢动了。  
马龙觉得好笑：“继科儿，船要是真翻了可怎么办。”  
“第二天报纸头版头条，奥运冠军半夜游船溺死湖中，”张继科不满意的哼哼，将两个人的距离拉的更近了一些，“你做不做，不做我来。”  
他们胸膛紧贴着胸膛，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，甚至能够听到对方因紧张而心脏加速跳动的强有力的声音。  
小船晃晃悠悠的又归于平静。  
马龙没有回答他，只是用舌头翘开了张继科的嘴，顶开牙齿，舌头在口腔中搅动。两个人的舌头纠缠在一起，谁也不愿意先放开谁。马龙轻轻咬了一口张继科的嘴唇，把舌头从他的嘴中撤出去，带出一道银丝，在月光下，竟比他本人看的还清晰。  
张继科被吻的头皮发麻，他拱起膝盖将腿挤进马龙的双腿之间，有意无意的顶着他下身的凸起。  
他抬起头来将两个人的脸靠的很近，腿上摩挲的动作越来越明显，他调侃又浪荡的看着马龙微微发红的面颊轻笑：“行不行啊你。”  
马龙的喉咙里发出意味不明的声音，他含住张继科的喉结，顺着脖颈一路向下吻去，在靠近锁骨的地方轻轻咬了下去。  
“操......”突如其来的疼痛让他骂出了声，“马龙你属狗的啊。”  
“你说对了，”马龙将头埋在张继科的颈间，两只手滑到他的臀部，在屁股上拧了一把，“标记领地。”

他的手在裤子下面滑动，裤子紧绷着，他索性将碍事的布料尽数褪去，对方的下体就这样暴露在他面前，一览无余。  
他用手指插入已经经过润滑的后穴，温暖的肠肉在吸着他的手指。张继科的事先扩张做的很充分，只消抽插一两下，三根手指便可以尽数没入其中。  
他想象着张继科在狭小的卫生间中褪去内裤，别扭的拗着身子，将润滑剂挤入双股之间。他想象着他那握着球拍的手指就着膏体的润滑在自己的身体中滑动，模仿着自己进入他的时候的动作，用手指撑开后穴，露出粉红色的肠肉。他想象着对方将手指伸进去时触碰到了敏感处，整个人软着身子倚靠在洗手台上喘着粗气。他想象着他已经被开拓的完完全全的后穴在飞机的颠簸下受到撞击，湿的一塌糊涂。  
他不能再想下去了。  
张继科的腿已经盘在了马龙的腰间，不知道是船在晃动，还是下面的人不老实的缘故，对方暴露在空气中的性器与他的下体时不时的顶在一起。船随着水面的波动而晃动，两个人下体的接触越来越频繁。  
马龙解开自己的裤子，随意的撸动了两下发硬的性器，将手垫在对方的腰间，直挺挺的插了进去。  
被扩张好的一张一合的后穴被突如其来的异物挤满，刚进入一个头的时候，身下的人闷哼了一声。小船因为两个人的动作而开始不安的摆动，每一次摇晃都能毫不费力的让穴口再吞进一两寸进去。张继科的里面温热而柔软，进入的时候柔软的肠肉向里吸着，抽出的时候又包裹着马龙的性器留着它不肯出来。  
马龙扶着他的腰加快了身下的动作，抽插的动作发出淫溺的水声。张继科闭着嘴巴发出一两声闷哼，他的腿紧紧的夹着马龙的身体，手指狠狠扒着船沿，指甲几乎要把木头划出一道印子来。  
他总是不肯叫出来的，马龙想。  
可越是这样，马龙就越想把他欺负到喊出声来。他继续着身下抽插的动作，每一下都比原来更快更深。他疯狂的迷恋着张继科的身体和他的灵魂，他此刻在他的身体上进出，也在灵魂上和他相吻。  
他的每一次抽出都能带出一些粉红的肠肉，他能感觉到身下的人在明显的颤抖。他对对方的身体再熟悉不过，于是他便冲着他身体中的敏感点一次次的摩擦，碾压，每一次摩擦，都会引起对方更深的战栗。  
他几乎能想象得到张继科此时被操透了的样子，桃花眼因激烈的情事而微微泛着红色，乳尖充血挺立着，眼角几乎被操出了生理性的泪水，却死撑着不喊出来，只会咬着嘴唇闷哼。  
只因夜色深沉，这些他看遍了的大好春光只能存在于他的回忆和想象中。  
马龙狠狠的往深处撞击，在船的帮助下他好像触碰到了前所未有的深度。身下的人总算出口痛骂了一句，话一出口便颤抖着变了腔调，随即是甬道中一阵剧烈的收缩。马龙探下身去亲吻张继科的嘴角，让他把未出口的骂声和呻吟吞回了肚子。  
后穴中持续不断的搅动，大腿根也抑制不住的颤抖，两个人在彼此交合的快感中，最终共同释放了出来。  
“操......”张继科哑着嗓子，几乎说不出一句完整的话来。他大口大口的喘着粗气，将清冷的空气吸入肺腔，“马龙，你他妈行......”  
马龙从他的身体中退了出来，处理着身下的狼藉。他俯下身去亲吻他的额头，笑眯眯的说：“我一直都行。”

张继科累的不想动弹，马龙拾起被丢在船底的外套，他弓着身子侧卧在张继科旁边，将衣服盖在两个人的身上。  
月色正好，良人在侧。  
小舟从此逝，江海寄余生。

-The end-


End file.
